the Dragon (Sequel)
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Suho yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya dan Kris yang tidak mau terlalu memaksa/ "Kau mau tahu nama penyakitnya?" -Kris/ 'ya, aman, kecuali keperawanannya' batin Kai miris/ Yaoi, mention!NC, KRISHO (mana krisho shipper?)


Tittle : The Dragon (Sequel)

Rated : M

Pairings: Krisho

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Warning : Typo, yaoi, nyerempet NC (?), gaje, fluff gagal

Summary: Setelah sejauh ini, Suho masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri/ suho yang bingung dan Kris yang tidak mau terlalu memaksa

Ga suka jangan maksain baca, ya ^^

_No Plagiat, OK!_

* * *

The Dragon

Sudah lima hari Suho terkurung dalam kamar mewah ini. lima hari pula Suho bingung dengan perasaan dan masa depannya.

Sejujurnya, Suho merasa terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Terlalu singkat sampai Suho merasa sebagian ingatannya selama lima hari belakangan ini menjadi blur, samar-samar.

Minggu lalu status Suho masih aqua yang bebas. Dia masih bebas berenang di danau belakang kastil megah ini, masih bebas melakukan hal-hal yang dia suka, masih bebas mempelajari sihir-sihir baru,. Masih bebas memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kyungsoo. Dan dalam waktu singkat, statusnya berubah.

Banyak nama untuk statusnya sekarang. Pengantin naga, _dragon's submissive_, dan lain-lain. Tapi semuanya terasa janggal bagi Suho. Dia belum biasa.

Suho duduk di pinggir jendela yang terbuka, merasakan angin membelai wajah dan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi sehelai kemeja tipis kebesaran. Kaki mulusnya yang terjuntai tidak tertutup apapun (kemejanya hanya menutupi sepertiga pahanya).

Bukan Suho ingin sok seksi atau apa, tapi memang hanya pakaian ini yang diberikan oleh Kris. Sebetulnya Kris mengijinkan Suho memakai pakaian apapun yang ada di lemari, tapi apa gunanya? Paling-paling Kris akan merobeknya lagi seperti pakaian-pakaian yang Suho kenakan sebelumnya.

Tidak tahukah naga _pervert_ itu kalau sobekan kain sudah menumpuk di sudut kamarnya?

Suho menghela nafas, memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam lima hari terakhir memang menguras tenaganya. Bagaimana Kris menyentuhnya setiap ada kesempatan ("Naga sialan itu!"), bagaimana Kris memperhatikannya, bagaimana Kris membisikkan kata cinta setiap pagi (wajah Suho memerah mengingat ucapan Kris). Semuanya membuat Suho bingung.

Kenapa dia mulai merasa terikat dengan Kris?

.

.

.

PLOPP!

"Kris _hyung_, mana buku mantera yang ka –Suho _hyung_?" Kai melongo melihat salah satu _hyung_nya yang duduk tenang di samping jendela. Dia tidak sedang berusaha bunuh diri kan?

Suho yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, menoleh. Matanya membesar melihat siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ka –Kai?" Suho tergagap, "B –Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Kai mengerutkan dahi, bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya diberikan pada Suho? Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Setahunya Kris bukan orang yang suka kamarnya didatangi oleh orang lain.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, hyung," Ujar Kai kalem, "Kalau aku jelas dengan dengan teleportasi. Kau sedang apa disini?"

Suho terlihat tidak tenang.

Kai memperhatikan sang pengantin naga dengan seksama. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Sejak kapan si pengendali air ini suka memakai baju terbuka seperti itu? Lalu, apa itu tanda-tanda merah keunguan yang tersebar di paha dan lehernya? Gigitan nyamuk kah? Banyak sekali, atau –OH! Kai mulai mengerti sekarang.

Kai menyeringai, jelas sudah alasan Suho menghilang seminggu terakhir ini.

"Jadiii..." nada jahil yang Kai gunakan membuat Suho semakin tidak tenang. Matanya bahkan tidak mau menatap mata Kai. Seringai Kai semakin lebar.

"_Hyung_ yang menghilang, Kris _hyung_ yang katanya sudah mendapatkan pasangannya, tanda-tanda di tubuhmu, dan –oh _hyung_, bahkan bau naga itu yang menguar dari tubuhmu," Kai tertawa jahil, "Rasanya aku tahu yang terjadi,"

"Kai!" seru Suho kesal, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tawa Kai semakin kencang.

Brak!

Suho dan Kai menoleh bersamaan saat pintu terbuka dengan suara keras. Kris muncul dengan aura gelap. Tanpa sadar, Suho dan Kai merinding melihat wajah 'gelap' Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disin, Kai?"

Oh oh, sepertinya akan ada naga yang mengamuk. Kai menelan ludah gugup.

"A –Ani _hyung_, aku hanya salah teleportasi," ujar Kai pelan. Rasanya sulit mengeluarkan suara saat mata tajam itu memandangnya galak.

"K –Kris," panggil Suho pelan, seram juga rasanya melihat Kris dengan aura gelap seperti sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," gumam Kai pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "_Bye_,"

Kai mundur dua langkah, bersiap untuk teleportasi.

"Dan, Oh, Selamat bersenang-senang!" Serunya jahil sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

Keheningan yang tercipta setelah Kai pergi terasa mencekam untuk Suho. Ditambah kini Kris menatapnya aneh.

"Suho," Suho tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Kris memanggilnya dengan suara dalam seperti itu.

Suho bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kris. Tangannya mengambil barang-barang yang dibawa Kris. Dipindahkannya barang-barang tersebut ke meja di samping mereka. Kini tangan Suho berpindah ke jaket yang Kris kenakan. Dengan cekatan Suho membuka jaket Kris dan menyampirkannya di kursi.

"Apa kau lelah? Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Suho lembut sembari berjalan menjauh. Kris menggeleng.

Tangan Kris kini bertengger di pinggang ramping Suho, mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Hidungnya mengendus wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Suho, wangi yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Apa yang Kai lakukan tadi?" tanya Kris. Suho merinding ketika lidah dingin Kris mengecap tengkuknya.

"K –Kai tadi hanya berteleportasi kesini, aku tidak tahu untuk apa," jawab Suho pelan. Mati-matian aqua tersebut mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Lalu apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Bu –bukan apa-apa, –sssh Kris," satu desahan lolos dari mulut Suho ketika tangan Kris menelusup ke dalam kemejanya, membelai perut ratanya.

"Benarkah? Tidak seperti itu yang kudengar dari luar, " tangan Kris yang satunya mulai membelai paha bagian dalam Suho, dari bawah semakin naik ke atas. Suho membekap mulutnya sendiri agar desahan itu tidak lolos lagi.

"Kau tidak menjawab, hemm?" lidah Kris kini beralih ke telinga Suho. Dijilatnya pelan telinga yang mulai memerah itu. Suho menggeleng, tangannya masih sibuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Di –dia hanya ber –Ahhn.. bertanya kenapa –kenapa aku ada di –urgh.. disini,"

Kris menyeringai ketika Suho sudah tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya lagi. Sangat seksi.

Kris membalik tubuh Suho, membuat Suho menghadap tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Suho yang sudah memerah dan mata yang terpejam erat. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis sang aqua. Bibir mereka bertemu, Kris membawa mereka pada ciuman lembut yang panjang. Tidak ada nafsu disana, Suho dapan merasakan rasa sayang Kris yang tergambar dalam lembutnya ciuman itu. Perlahan, Suho mulai membalas ciuman lembut Kris.

Terdorong oleh rasa penarasaran, Suho membuka matanya. Dan tatapan Kris menyambutnya. Bukan tatapan nafsu yang lima hari terakhir ini selalu Suho dapatkan, bukan pula tatapan tajam yang tadi Kris layangkan pada Kai, tapi tatapan yang lembut dan dalam yang sarat akan perasaan. Suho terhanyut oleh tatapan Kris, pandangannya terpenjara. Hatinya menghangat dilingkupi perasaan nyaman.

Kenapa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang tidak mau diam di perutnya? Membuatnya tidak nyaman saja.

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun pada tengah malam dengan tangan yang terasa kebas. Ternyata Suho tertidur dengan berbantalkan lengannya. Wajah Suho yang tenang membuat Kris tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Siapa peduli dengan tangannya yang kesemutan. Kris hanya ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Suho menggeliat pelan dan bergumam kecil memanggil nama Kris dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar igauan Suho. Tangannya yang sebelah mencoba memindahkan kepala Suho ke bantal sepelan mungkin. Kris tidak ingin membuat Suho bangun, Suho pasti sangat lelah setelah tadi melakukan 'kegiatan reguler' mereka.

Sambil melemaskan tangannya yang kesemutan, Kris memperhatikan wajah tenang Suho. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, pipi itu, semua yang ada di wajah Suho selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Tidak pernah sedetik pun Kris berhenti mengagumi wajah sempurna itu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu –saat keduabelas orang dari klan berbeda dikumpulkan penyihir agung Lee Sooman– Kris sudah terpesona oleh sang aqua. Dan entah sejak kapan Kris menjadi terus memperhatikan Suho.

Perhatian yang Suho berikan pada mereka semua, hal-hal kecil yang selalu dikeluhkan Suho, wajah serius Suho saat sedang mempelajari sihir baru, bahkan sesuatu yang Suho suka atau tidak. Semuanya tidak pernah luput dari perhatian Kris. Hingga Kris memutuskan untuk memperkuat ikatannya dengan sang aqua dengan menjadi rivalnya. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo mau membantunya.

Kris tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana ngototnya Suho menjadi seorang seme. Seme, huh? Bagian mananya Suho yang cocok jadi seme? Wajah manis, tubuh kecil, kulit putih. Bahkan sikapnya yang lembut jauh sekali dari kriteria seme.

Perlahan tangan Kris terulur membelai pipi Suho. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia dari saat ini, dimana Suho sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu," bisik Kris lembut. Suho menggeliat pelan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Naga muda itu tersenyum dan merengkuh Suho dalam pelukan hangatnya, menempelkan tubuh telanjang mereka, dan menutupnya dengan selimut hangat.

.

.

.

Suho menggeliat pelan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih menggantung di kelopak matanya. Menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, Suho menemukan wajah Kris yang masih pulas.

Suho kini mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya setiap bangun pagi. Suho akan bangun dengan tubuh lengket, kedua tangan Kris bertengger di perutnya dan salah satu kaki Kris menyusup diantara kedua kakinya, tubuh keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Jangan lupakan pinggangnya yang pegal dan _hole_ Suho yang terasa perih dan panas. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari sejak Suho (terpaksa) tinggal di kamar Kris. Bahkan kadang kejantanan Kris masih mengganjal di _hole_nya –syukur hari ini tidak ada apapun yang mengganjal di bagian belakangnya.

Suho berusaha menyingkirkan kaki dan tangan Kris sepelan mungkin. Akan menjadi pagi yang panjang kalau Kris sampai terbangun. Suho tidak butuh 'olahraga' tambahan.

Kini Suho sudah berendam dengan nyaman di _bathtub_. Rasanya menyenangkan dan aman dikelilingi air. Suho berusaha membersihkan semua sisa-sisa kekacauan yang kemarin Kris buat di tubuhnya.

CKLEK

Oh, nampaknya aqua manis kita lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Suho membeku ketika seseorang dengan tidak sopannya masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan, jujur, sang pengantin naga ini tahu pasti siapa orang yang tidak sopan tersebut.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk berbagi kamar mandi kan?" tanya Kris tenang, seolah mandi bersama adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Kalaupun aku keberatan, kau akan tetap memaksa masuk," gumam Suho pelan. Suho menenggelamkan dirinya hingga sebatas dagu, berusaha agar Kris tidak dapat melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Kris tertawa mendengar gumaman Suho.

Dengan santainya Kris memasukkan kakinya kedalam _bathtub_, tepat dibelakang Suho. Sang aqua menjadi sedikit panik.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Suho gugup. Kris menyeringai. Badannya kini sudah ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtube, _Kris berada dalam posisi duduk di belakang Suho dengan kaki memanjang, Suho sendiri kini duduk diantara kedua kaki Kris.

"Berendam di _bathtube_ bersamamu. Kenapa?"

"T –tidak," Suho berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Kris agar tubuh telanjang mereka berdua tidak menempel. Tapi sepertinya Kris memiliki pemikiran lain. Kris melingkarkan tangannya di perut Suho dan menariknya mendekat, sehingga kini punggung Suho menempel dengan dada Kris. Suho juga dapat merasakan kejantanan Kris menempel pada belahan _butt_nya. Tapi setidaknya benda itu tidak menegang, atau belum?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kris lembut. Tangannya bergerak menyabuni tangan dan perut Suho, membantu membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa kegiatan tadi malam.

"Apanya yang bagaimana ?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kris lagi. Suho terdiam sebentar, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Badannya kini bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Suho pelan, jujur, "Aku bingung,"

Kris tersenyum maklum. Naga ini mengerti kalau Suho pasti masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Dan dia pun tidak ada niatan untuk memaksa Suho agar menyukainya, biarkan semuanya mengalir. Tapi sejujurnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal untuknya, dan dia bermaksud untuk menanyakannya sekarang.

"Suho, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kris langsung.

Suho mengerenyit bingung. Dia memang kesal pada Kris, tapi tidak pernah sampai benci, tidak bisa membenci Kris lebih tepatnya. Dari mana Kris mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu?

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menatap mataku langsung," lanjut Kris, "Kau akan langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu kalau kita bertemu mata. Apa itu karena kau membenciku?"

Suho menunduk, membuat Kris semakin yakin kalau Suho membencinya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menohok dadanya.

Kris dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Suho.

"Bukan karena aku membencimu," jawab Suho dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kris bahkan tidak yakin kalau Suho berbicara,

"Apa?"

" Semua itu bukan karena aku membencimu," kali ini Suho berbicara dengan suara yang lebih keras, walaupun tidak sekeras suara Kris.

"Aku tidak mau menatap matamu karena rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutku setiap mata kita bertemu. Rasanya geli sekaligus tidak nyaman,"

Mulut Kris mengulas senyum tanpa bisa ditahan mendengan penurutan pengantinnya itu. Jadi karena itu...

"Jantungku juga jadi berdetak tidak normal, menjadi semakin cepat. Rasanya seperti akan meledak. Itu menakutkan, Kris. Rasanya seperti terkena suatu penyakit mematikan," lanjut Suho.

Suho tidak menyadari kalau kini Kris sudah tersenyum lebaaar sekali. Suho yang polos. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri, membuat Kris gemas setengah mati.

"Apa aku memang terkena suatu penyakit, Kris?" tanya Suho sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, sepertinya kau memang terkena penyakit kronis," jawab Kris lembut, Suho membelalakkan matanya. Jadi selama ini dia benar-benar sakit ya?

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Suho, lalu berbisik,

"Kau mau tahu apa nama penyakit itu?"

Suho mengangguk ragu.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Suho, menciumnya lembut dan lama.

.

.

"Namanya _**sakit cinta**_."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Omake

"Hyungdeul, kita harus berpencar mencari Suho hyung. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia hilang!" seru Tao panik ketika semua anggota EXO berkumpul –minus Kris dan Suho. Hampir semua orang terlihat khawatir ketika Suho tidak kunjung muncul setelah hampir satu minggu.

"Tidak perlu dicari, Tao," ujar Kyungsoo, membuat yang lain mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi Suho hyung sudah menghilang terlalu lama, hyung, bagaimana kalau dia ternyata diculik orang jahat?" tanya Tao.

"Suho tidak menghilang,kok, dia sedang berada di tempat yang seharusnya," perkataan Kyungsoo ini lagi-lagi membuat yang lain bingung. Tempat yang seharusnya?

"Tapi Suho hyung benar-benar diculik, sih," gumam Kai, sontak yang lainnya menatap Kai meminta penjelasan,

"Ya, Suho hyung diculik oleh naga gay egois _pervert_ dingin posesif gila, tapi Suho hyung aman kok," lanjut Kai, semua yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika. Jelek sekali orang yang menculik Suho.

'ya, aman, kecuali keperawanannya,' batin Kai miris.

.

.

* * *

TARAAAA! Nih dah dibikini sequel The Dragon. Maaf kalo ceritanya ga jelas yaa.. maklum, ini dikerjain ditengah tugas yang menumpuk. Bukannya bikin tugas, saya malah kepikiran bikin ini -_-'

Saya berusaha mempertahankan karakter Kris sama Suho yang di The Dragon, tapi kok susah yaaa.. gagal ga sih? Minta pendapatnya dong...

Oh, iyah, makasih buat yang udah nyemangatin saya, juga makasih buat yang udah minta sequel. Hal kayak gitu bikin author merasa dihargai, makasiiiih :') #nangisbombay

Buat yang minta prequel, maaf belum bisa author bikinin.. lain kali mungkin, gapapa?

Buat yang minta umma Suho mpreg, maaf yaa belum bisa disanggupin sama author, soalnya takut kepanjangan. Nanti author bikin ff krisho yg mpreg deh.. maaf bgt yaaa..

Thanks to:

**SarangharKrisHo, dirakyu, the babykyu kyu, ****kazamatsu, hyun ah, chyu, miszshanty05, rie, FanMyun, kharisma shima, Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon, yongchan, KimJoonMyeonstory,**** KRISme, KrisHo WonKyu, kiki kyujunmyun, Augesteca, Krisho shipper, Jihyun Kim, Mikolamiko, steph**

Makasih banget yaaa semuanya

Sekali lagi, author minta jejaknya yaaa... mau kritik, saran, komentar, apapun author tampung. Tapi kalau kritik yang membangun yaaa, hehe...

Salam cinta,

Akiya Kazuki

Review? 


End file.
